Aliea Gakuen's Truth
by QueensOfSpice
Summary: Raimon is finally at the base of Aliea Gakuen, where they meet a mysterious boy that seems all too familiar. What will happen when they learn the truth of Aliea Gakuen and the identity of this strange boy, who claims to be a human member of this alien group. One-shot.


**I give partial credit to Lotus Sword for the idea of this, because we both were talking about if Reize had been shown again when Raimon is entering Aliea Gakuen, which inspired this one-shot... what am I doing with my life?**

* * *

Aliea Gakuen. The cause of pain and misery in multiple parts of Japan, seeing as how they would go around, challenging schools to a soccer match, injure the players to the point of fractured bones, and destroy the school once the other team lost.

The Raimon Caravan had entered the school, well it was more like a spaceship, and parked when they came to a large, circular room at the end of the long, hallway of an entrance.

The members wondered already when full clarification on Aliea Gakuen would come about. Just outside the doors, Hibiki had accused Hitomiko of being part of the aliens, but she had promised that all the information they needed to know would be inside.

Raimon was the only team able even attempt to stand up to them and challenge them to a soccer match. They were also the only team to stick up for other schools that were about to be destroyed.

There was a short conversation between the coach and Natsumi before suddenly a door in front of them began to open with the alarm shouting 'intruders'. Behind the door stood a group of robots, all with soccer balls. In a matter of seconds, the robots had all started pelting the Raimon team with the soccer balls.

They all quickly ran into a nearby hallway, taking shelter from the onslaught.

"What do we do? We're completely cornered!" Kabeyama was the first to speak.

Kidou thought for a moment before he answered. "We're going to all have to work together to destroy them."

Once they had gone over their plan, Tsunami raced out. Immediately the robots targeted him and attacked. He was barely able to dodge the balls kicked at him, yet he was still able to manage somehow.

Domon, Kidou, Endou, and Kogure were next. Kidou and Domon kicked back the next soccer balls that had been aimed at them as Kogure and Endou continued to race forward.

When a ball had been kicked their way, Kogure quickly used his Senpuujin hissatsu to stop it and passed it straight to Endou, who in turn passed it in Tsunami's direction. However, it wasn't actually to Tsunami. Gouenji had ran out and hidden behind the pink haired member, but now leaped out above him and kicked the ball full force at the robots, destroying them all in a single hit.

Only moments after the robots were destroyed, another figure entered the room. He had green hair tied back into a ponytail, dark eyes, and tanned skin. There was something about him a majority or the team seemed to find familiar, yet they were unable to fully recognize the boy. Kidou and the coach were almost immediately at the same conclusion.

The green haired boy began to clap as he walked towards them, but not a cheerful clap. More of a mocking clap than anything else. "Not a bad performance. Not a bad performance at all, Raimon."

"You must be one of these dumb alien goons here to take us to some kind of trap or something." Rika quickly accused.

"You're at least right on thinking I'm part of Aliea Gakuen. You're wrong to say I'm leading you to a trap… or that I'm an alien."

"You're not an alien? Then what the heck are you doing helping out Aliea Gakuen?!" Tsunami shouted, enraged to hear of a human helping their enemy.

"Just follow me. You'll know everything soon enough." With that, the boy had already turned around and began walking, not even waiting for them to accept or decline.

The Raimon team stood still for a moment, but began to follow the green haired boy, though most of them wished they didn't have to.

Before they knew it, they had reached a large, seemingly empty room. For a moment they just stood there before Rika again began to shout at the mysterious boy.

"It really was a trap!" She yelled, "We shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Calm down, Rika." The voice of their coach was stern and strict. "This is exactly where we need to be right now."

Just a second after Hitomiko had finished speaking, a hologram of a man appeared floating in front of them.

"Father!" Hitomiko called out.

"That's him?" Endou questioned right after.

"To every leader of Japan: Thank you for waiting." The holographic man began, "To convince all of you that we are a superpower nation that could control the world, I'd like to show you this presentation."

The man disappeared and was replaced by three screens, each of which showed Gemini Storm and their first appearance to Raimon.

"Hey, wait! That's... Gemini Storm!" Was the only thing Endou could manage to say. He, along with the rest of the team, was surprised. To say the least.

"So you still remember them? I'm honored." The boy from before directed the statement to Endou. Endou's confusion was apparent, but before he could ask, Kira continued.

"By now, all of you should be familiar with Aliea Gakuen. You can see that they are immensely powerful." As he was speaking, the screen showed Raimon being overwhelmed by Gemini Storm's power when they first met.

"Today, I'll be discussing the shocking truth behind the mysteries surrounding Aliea Gakuen."

"The truth?" All of Raimon had wondered, but only Endou voiced the question.

"Aliea Gakuen claims to be aliens from outer space, but the truth is that they aren't aliens at all."

This came as a shock to everyone hearing it, everyone but Hitomiko, Hibiki, and the boy that had lead them to the room in the first place.

"B-but, that's…" Endou was unable to finish what he wished to say and the room became a giant projection, showing space and a large, purple meteor crashing into the earth.

"Everything began about five years ago from a meteor. The meteor that landed on Mount Fuji… contained an element that would awaken mankind's dormant abilities and bring them to their maximum. It's called the Aliea Meteorite."

Now the projection switched and showed the meteor in a large room, hooked to a machine that would likely allow its power to be used by all Aliea Gakuen members from long distances.

"To effectively use this element, we have done much researching. Now we know how to effectively use its power and are able to maximize mankind's physical abilities."

"I proposed that we use the meteorite to create strong warrior to Prime Minister, Zaizen Sousuke. They are called 'high-soldiers'. These high-soldiers would will forge the path to humanities new history."

"High-soldiers..?" Ichinose questioned, seeming somewhat confused.

"A dreadful plan to turn humans into fighting machines." Hitomiko explained, the team looking at her in horror of the idea.

"Hmph. I think it's a rather smart plan… but we all have our different opinions…" The green haired boy commented.

"Without even considering it for a moment; however, Prime Minister Zaizen rejected the dream-like plan. You claim to be a leader of justice, but you understand nothing."

"This is why I came up with this idea to show Prime Minister Zaizen the true power of high-soldiers. Since he's such a big soccer fan, I chose the most comprehensible method for him."

The screen was showing Gemini Storm beating down Raimon in the games they played against one another, skipping when they were beaten to show Epsilon and their greater power.

"In other words, Aliea Gakuen is human children whose powers have been enhanced from the Aliea Meteorite."

"Aliea Gakuen are humans?" The thought seemed incomprehensible to Endou as he and the team stared blankly at the holographic man before them.

"You just figured that out?" The boy asked. "Of course we are. As much as I like the idea of aliens, I doubt they really exist."

"That's the full truth of the mysteries…" Hitomiko stated before anyone could reply to the green haired boy.

After watching the screen for a moment, Desarm and his last smile to Endou were shown, which enraged Endou further as he now turned to look at the hologram of Kira again. "How could you…?!"

"I will now present to you, Aliea Gakuen's final foothold. The strongest high-soldiers. The Genesis." His arms spread out as he announced this and a picture of them came up behind them. All but one player was visible, the captain having been covered by the holograph.

There was a visible frown on the mysterious boy's face and he seemed to have a sad look in his eyes as he began to twirl a strand of his hair around his index finger.

"They're the ultimate warriors. With their splendid abilities and perfect strength…"

The screen changed from just a team picture, to video of the time they had challenged Raimon.

"Please watch them on the best stage prepared. The opponents the Genesis with be fighting last is… The Raimon Eleven. Prime Minister Zaizen, are you watching? This should make you reconsider Genesis."

After a moment, everything faded out. The green haired boy then seemed to force a smile and gestured for them to follow him once more, but Endou spoke instead.

"At least tell us… which alien you were."

There was a moment of silence, before the reply came.

"Why does that matter? That's all over. My alien act is done."

"I'm curious. Besides, we need something to call you by, and I thought you probably wouldn't want to give us your real name…"

There was silence between the group and the boy once more as he looked away from the rest, and looked back a second later. "I was Reize."

* * *

The team now stood in front of Kira, the coach in the lead. They had finally followed Reize after getting over the shock of finally meeting him again.

"How was the promotion?" Kira asked his daughter as he patted his adopted son on the head, thanking him for bringing the group to him.

"Father, you're wrong." Hitomiko stated plainly. "Stop the high-soldier project!"

"It seems you don't understand yet… that you've long been part of my plan."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that since you've been trained through your fights with Aliea Gakuen, you'd one day become the most suitable opponent for the Genesis."

Hitomiko, who had never shown any weakness before, now seemed to be not only shocked, but also seemed to feel used and almost defeated. After all, she had been used by her own father to train an opponent for his strongest team of high-soldiers.

"Hitomiko, you've worked just as I had expected. You have my thanks."

"Everything I was doing… was for Aliea Gakuen..?"

"Coach…" Endou's voice trailed off.

Hitomiko now stared glumly at the ground as her father spoke again.

"Now please prepare for the match. Genesis is waiting for you." Kira walked off, back inside his old Japanese style house while Reize ran off, likely to where the Genesis were waiting.

* * *

**I didn't know where to end it, so I decided that would be a pretty good spot. owo**


End file.
